Studies have shown that more than 30% of all accidents in the United States occur at intersections. As such, the U.S. Department of Transportation has initiated a study into intersection collision avoidance systems and several publications and systems for reducing or eliminating collisions at intersections have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,295,925 discloses an accident avoidance system that includes a positioning system arranged in each vehicle that determines the absolute position of each vehicle and then uses the position information to prevent two or more vehicles from being at the same place at the same time. However, such a system involves determination of the absolute position of a first vehicle and a second vehicle, information regarding which lane the first and second vehicles are in, weather conditions, accident conditions and the like. As such, a relatively complex system is disclosed and an intersection collision avoidance system that is relatively simple and yet reliable would be desirable.